


A Warden's Greed

by Belanna



Category: Mass Effect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belanna/pseuds/Belanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happend if the warden on Purgatory actually did capture Shepard?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Warden's Greed

Rated NC-17 sexual relations and some violence  
Special thank you to the amazing Saphryia for the beta  
All Mass Effect Chars belong to Bioware

Commander Kate Shepard walked out of the docking area and onto the prison ship, Purgatory, along with Miranda Lawson and Jacob Taylor.  
“Welcome to the Purgatory, Commander Shepard. Your package is being prepped and you can claim it shortly. As this is a high security vessel, you need to leave your weapons with us.” Said the armed turian guard.  
Shepard lifted a brow and then pulled out her pistol. “Let’s don’t and say we did.”  
The guards quickly pointed their guns at Shepard, but turned as the warden of Purgatory entered the room. “Everyone, stand down. Commander, I am Warden Kuril, and this is my ship, the weapons will be returned to you on your way out.”  
“I don’t like the idea.” Miranda said under her breath.  
“I’m not surrendering my gun, Warden. I’m not sure if it counts for anything anymore, but I am a Spectre. I have the right to carry my gun, correct?”  
Kuril and Shepard stared each other down for about five seconds before the Warden nodded, admitting defeat. “Very well, Commander. Our facility is more than secure enough to handle three armed guests.” The Warden turned and looked at the Normandy. “Jack will be brought to you shortly, and as soon as the funds clear, you can be on your way. Would you like a tour of the ship while we wait?”  
“Sure,” Shepard shrugged as she put her pistol away. “Why the hell not?”  
“Oh, this is going to be fun.” Miranda said sarcastically  
“Why do I have a bad feeling about this?” Jacob whispered as the Warden led the Normandy ground team down a long hallway.

The tour took suspiciously longer than Shepard thought it should take. Before Shepard mentioned the long delay, Kuril turned and smiled slyly. “We house thousands of criminals, Commander, it’s our job to keep the scum out of the universe, locked away.”  
“Sir, the funds have finally cleared.” Sounded a voice through Kuril's comm link.  
“Excellent, we just arrived at the block where Jack is being held.” Kuril said as he pointed to a closed door. “Please Commander, after you.”  
Shepard nodded and headed into the room, but stopped reputedly as about twenty armed guards, pointed their guns at Shepard, Miranda, and Jacob.  
“What is the meaning of this?!” demanded Shepard as two guards quickly gathered the guns from Normandy’s away team.  
“You are now my prisoner, Shepard. You will make me a very rich man.”  
“Not if I kill you first,” Shepard snarled as she quickly turned to punch the Warden, but before she could get a right hook, Kuril quickly grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the floor, causing her to squirm.  
Memories flashed through Shepard, Saren had done the same thing. Grabbing her by the throat and lifting her. She began to struggle, but Kuril had a strong grip.  
“Do not test me, Commander, you are mine, and there is nothing you can do. Guards, take the other two back to the docking bay; and then tell the Normandy that if they don’t leave within 10 minutes, I will destroy that precious little ship of theirs.”  
“Aye, Sir. MOVE ALONG!”  
“You won’t get away with this!” yelled Miranda as the guards poked their guns at her. “The Illusive Man….”  
Miranda’s words faded as the doors closed behind them. Kuril smiled as he dropped Shepard causing her to fall on the floor, the Citadel hero gasping for breath.  
“You… are making a very… big mistake, Kuril. No one crosses the Illusive Man. You don’t want to fuck with…Cerberus.”  
“I have no quarrels with Cerberus, or the Illusive Man. However, I will not pass up this opportunity.”  
Shepard took her chance and swiftly got up on her feet and butt headed Kuril, but before she could grab a gun, she felt a sting of hot white pain upon her head before darkness claimed her.  
Kuril growled. “Wrong move, Commander.”  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Her eyes fluttered open and all she saw was haze. She winced as a shot of pain rushed through her head. Shepard tried to put her hands on her head, but realized that she was tied. It took her a few moments to shake off the blurriness when she realized she was in a room, and chained. She looked down to see that she wasn’t in her armor. She was in some sort of outfit that she guessed was made for an Asari prostitute.  
“Son of a Bitch.” She mumbled to herself.  
Her feet were tied as well, making it impossible for her to get enough lift to untie the rope with her teeth. It wasn’t too much longer after she awoke that the Warden entered, a huge smile on his face.  
“Commander Shepard it’s nice of you to finally join us. I was beginning to think you were going to nap for the rest of the day.”  
“Why don’t you untie me and we’ll just see who is going to take a nap.”  
Kuril laughed. “I haven’t seen you in action, Commander, but I do hear you are quite a fighter. However, you are not here to show off your fighting skills, in a few days you will be sold; hopefully you will make me a very rich man.”  
“You’re and idiot, Kuril. The Illusive Man…”  
“Is of no concern to me; I have a ship full of fugitives that I can release on Earth or any human colony for that matter; if he really is looking to protect humanity, he will let me have you.”  
“You honestly have no idea who you crossed, have you?” Shepard stated as she shook her head. “It’s not the Illusive man you should be worried about. It’s my crew.”  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
Four days passed, and Shepard was actually surprised to see the line of criminals that Kuril was willing to sell. She had seen Batarian slave traders before, but it was nothing like what she saw now.  
Females were separated from the males. They all wore skimpy outfits that even Miranda would be embarrassed to be seen in. Their hands were cuffed in chains, and each wore a choke collar that had a ring in the center.  
The males were shirtless and also wore the metal collars. Their hands were bound with rope and were forced to stand in a line in front of the girls.  
Honestly, Shepard wasn’t really worried about what would happen to her; as soon as she was sold, she would escape her buyer and then contact the Normandy to come get her. So instead of making a big deal, she would play along and hopefully no one would get hurt.  
All the prisoners were brought to a large room that reminded Shepard of a stage. She winced as one of the turians pulled at one of the girls, causing a chain reaction of yanking.  
“LISTEN UP!” yelled a Turian guard. “You will do everything Warden Kuril or the potential buyer says, or you will be punished! We will not tolerate insubordinates. If you do not behave, there will be consequences, do I make myself clear?”  
Everyone nodded their head, as Shepard glared. She is going to make this little slavery deal of the Warden’s a living hell. As she watched the females being unshackled one by one, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She quickly turned around but no one was there. She looked around, but there was no one.  
“Shep.” Came a very soft whispering voice. “It’s me, Kasumi. I can’t talk long, Garrus is here and we are going to try to get you out of here. Garrus is going to be your buyer, but you must let him dominate you, or this won’t work, and we lose you to the next bidder.”  
“What? That doesn’t make any sense.” Shepard whispered.  
“I have to go, but I will be in the room cloaked. You’ll be safe, you’re not alone.”  
A guard walked passed Shepard, so she couldn’t say anything more to Kasumi. After five minutes of watching girls being hooked on leashes and dragged to different sections of the large room, it was now her turn.  
“Don’t try anything stupid, Shepard.” The turian guard growled, as he hooked a leash to her collar and led her to a private room.  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
Commander Kate Shepard almost fell on her face as the turian guard yanked the leash as they entered the room. Kuril was sitting in a chair with his legs crossed as he saw her approach. He snapped his fingers and the guard instantly gave the leash to him before departing the room. Shepard noticed that there was another Turian sitting next to the Warden. It took her a few moments to recognize who it was. His blue markings were replaced with deep red, he had no visor, and he was dressed in formal attire and not his armor. She didn’t see Kasumi, but guessed the thief was standing next to Garrus.  
“I have to admit, I think I like you better in this outfit then in your armor, Commander.” Kuril laughed as he took a sip of his wine. “Come, stand over here so we can get a better look at you.” He pulled at her leash  
“If you give me the key to these shackles, I promise I will give you something to look at.” Shepard growled as she was forced a step closer.  
“Don’t back mouth me, Shepard.” Kuril growled. “This is Arium, a very rich Turian who is very interested in you.” Kuril then yanked the leash hard, causing Shepard to practically fall on his lap, his talons reaching up to her collar. “Behave yourself.” He whispered into her ear before letting go of Shepard roughly and then handed Arium the leash.  
Garrus was mesmerized at how beautiful Shepard was, but he had to act the roll he was playing. “So this is the famous Commander Shepard?” Garrus asked. “Not really impressive.”  
“Unshackle me and I will show you I can kick your sorry excuse for a turian ass.” Shepard spat.  
Garrus laughed as ran his talons over the chain. “Oh, I’m sure we will have time later for you to show me how.”  
The way Garrus said that made Shepard shiver. How she wished that could be true. She took a step back remembering where she was, but was forced to take two steps forward as Garrus pulled at the chain.  
“Do you know how to dance, Shepard? Perhaps you can demonstrate on how humans dance.”  
Shepard laughed. “I don’t dance; you can ask anyone who’s met me.”  
Garrus stood from his chair and walked up to Shepard. He unclasped the leash, which caused Shepard to take her chance. Garrus had to dominate, and this was her only chance to do so with at least keeping her dignity intact.  
Shepard quickly grabbed the chain forcing it out of Garrus’s hand. She then attacked him, her hands whipping the metal around.  
A streak of blood ran down Garrus’s cheek as the chain hit him. Kuril was about to interfere when Garrus quickly took a side step, grabbing Shepard’s hair and yanking it, causing her to fall on her knees. Garrus took the leash from her and threw it across the room.  
“That was a mistake, Commander.” Kuril growled. “I will have the guards…”  
“No!” Garrus growled as he wiped the blue blood from his cheek. She must learn obedience. May I?”  
Kuril stood in silence for a moment before nodding. “Of course, this will be entertaining.”  
Shepard winced as Garrus pulled at her hair, forcing her to her feet. She still had on her shackles, which made it easier for Garrus to pin her to the wall, his body covering hers.  
“You are nothing but a human, Shepard. You will learn your place in the universe.”  
Shepard’s eyes grew big and she began to struggle, Garrus laughed as he ran one of his hands down her chest, his talons shredding her top.  
“I’m not afraid of you, you son of a bitch!” Shepard growled  
Garrus forcefully turned her around and shoved her against the metal wall, pressing up against her.  
“You should be.” He whispered  
Shepard held a gasp as Garrus ran his talons down the left side of her body. She could feel him scratch her, but not deep enough to break her skin. She was turned on right now, not caring that Kuril was in the room. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to admit that she was in love with Garrus Vakarian, but she wouldn’t deny it either. Damn Garrus and the way he always made her feel. Her head began to spin as his tongue was dancing along the side of her neck, up her ear and now was nibbling at her as he pressed his plates against her.  
“Oh.” She gasped.  
She heard Garrus chuckle. “Kuril, did you hear that? I think she is enjoying it.”  
The warden chuckled. “You certainly know how to make a human all hot and bothered, Arium.”  
“Tell me Shepard, have you ever fucked a turian?”  
“No.” she wanted to fuck this turian though.  
Garrus yanked her hair, causing her neck to snap to the left. “Then perhaps I should show you just how pleasurable we can be.” Garrus easily tore the bottom part of Shepard’s outfit away. “Spread your legs.”  
“Please, stop! You don’t want to do this.” Oh God, please don’t stop, Garrus. I want you so much!  
“Oh, I think I do.” Garrus growled as he forced her legs apart.  
“Please.” She whispered. It was a beg for him to continue.  
“Forgive me,” Garrus whispered so softly that only she could hear him as he entered two talon into her hot core.  
Shepard gasped as Garrus quicken the pace immediately, with one arm he was holding her tightly as he fucked her with his talons.  
It wasn’t long before Shepard reached her peek. Her shook and then went limp, her body dropping to the floor as Garrus took a step back.  
Warden Kuril laughed as he stood up from his chair. “I never thought the great commander Shepard could be tamed that easily. If I had known, I might have tried you myself.”  
“Well it’s a good thing you’re not going to, you sick turian bastard.” came the voice of Kasumi as she uncloaked, punching the warden to unconsciousness.  
“Shepard,” Garrus said softly as he knelt down to her. “Are you okay?”  
“I’m fine, I…”  
“Garrus, just got word from Zaeed. With the exception of some explosions, we got Jack. We can get the hell out of here.”  
Garrus nodded as he picked Shepard up, grabbing a blanket that was conveniently lying in the corner of the room. As Kasumi lead the way, Garrus held Shepard tightly. “I’m so sorry, I hope you can forgive me.”  
Shepard said nothing.

 

After a thirty minute debriefing with The Illusive Man, another hour medical check-up with Dr. Chakwas, and a five minute lecture from Miranda Lawson, Shepard headed up to her cabin. She was going to take a long shower and then hopefully sleep for the rest of the night.  
Since she had been back to the Normandy, she didn’t see Garrus at all. EDI had told her that he was in the main battery, which meant he probably wanted to be alone;she wanted to go see him, to tell him thank you for everything that he had done,she already had said her thanks to Thane and Kasumi, but it seemed more difficult for her to go see Garrus. The thought of his body pressed against her made her cheeks warm again. She never thought she would be so turned on by a turian, but then again Garrus wasn’t just a turian, he was really her best friend.  
Shepard turned on the shower and closed her eyes as the hot water hit her back. She leaned up against the shower wall, picturing Garrus behind her. What would he be doing if he really wasn’t Garrus but Arium? Would he be running his talons over her body? Would he be running his tongue across her breasts, demanding to spread her legs for his…  
Shepard opened her eyes. “Oh God, what am I doing?”  
She quickly turned off the water and dried herself. She just needed a good night’s sleep. She crawled into bed and snuggled with her pillow. She smiled as she closed her eyes. The thought of Garrus behind her, snuggling with her, made her sigh. The thought of his talons rubbing against her thighs and whispers in her ear, force her to turn over; she opened her eyes and almost let out a cry,it was going to be a very long night.

A week had passed and the thoughts of Garrus still haunted Shepard; damn that Turian! She had to almost bring him on every mission because she had always in the past,and if she didn’t, he would be asking why and it would be very complicated for her to explain. “Because I can’t in no way think of having sex with you while I am on the battlefield.” Which by the way, she had during that small incident with repairing that damn heavy mech that someone had left behind on that damn planet.  
“Shepard, must get the battery to operate mech.” came Mordin’s voice.  
It wasn’t until she realized she was staring at Garrus and his sniper rifle that she shook her head and nodded to the Salarian.  
“Are you okay, you look a little out there.” came that sexy turian voice  
“No, no… I am okay.”  
The truth was, she wasn’t okay, and it was time to confront Garrus and to tell him how she felt. She had to see him, and maybe it would help her sleep more at night, or at least not masturbate in the shower. She threw on a pair of N7 shorts, a black tank top, and a pair of flip flops. She pulled her hair into a pony tail and then headed to the main battery.  
When she heard him say enter, (since it was like 0200 and it would be rude to just walk in on him) she entered carefully to find himself on his cot. He was shirtless, but wearing his long blue and gold pants she loved.  
“Shepard, what on earth are you doing up? I thought Chakwas told you to take it easy for a few days?”  
“I…had to come see you.”  
Garrus smiled as he removed his feet so there was room for Shepard to sit, “of course, I always enjoy your company.”  
Shepard sat down for a moment, but remained silent. It wasn’t until Garrus grabbed her hand and gently squeezed it. “What’s wrong?  
“That incident at Purgatory, we need to talk about it.”  
Garrus sighed. “I knew you were mad at me.”  
Shepard gasped. “What? No..no not at all!”  
“You’re not?”  
“No, I mean is that I…you’re haunting me in my dreams. Every time I close my eyes, I see you pinning me against the wall. Every time I take a shower I imagine you behind me whispering to me. I lay in my bed and I can feel your talons run over my naked body.”  
There was a moment of silence before Garrus leaned forward. “So is this why I have been saving your ass more than usual on the battlefield?”  
Shepard placed her hand on her head. “I am ashamed to say yes, because I have never in my life had anyone distract me, except now.”  
Garrus leaned his back to the wall and sighed. “Well if it makes you feel any better, you haunt me too.”  
Shepard looked up at Garrus. “What?”  
“Oh, you don’t think the acts on Purgatory affected me?”  
“I…I didn’t realize you were…I mean I…”  
“I have to admit, my dreams almost came true that day. You pinned against the wall naked, with me behind you. It took all of my strength, a prayer to the spirits and the threat of Kasumi Goto kicking my ass, to not take you right there in that room.”  
Shepard heart skipped a beat. “You want me?”  
“Yes.”  
“Since when?”  
Garrus chuckled as he looked at Shepard. “It was when we were on the planet, Agebinium. You took your sniper rifle and shot that damn terrorist that tried to blow you, Wrex, and me to oblivion with that alliance probe . You’re exact quote was, “Take my fucking Mako will you?” BOOM! That is when Wrex started laughing and I wanted to pin you on that red rock and take your right there.”  
Shepard jumped up. “Oh my GOD! GARRUS!”  
“What? You asked.”  
“Why the hell didn’t you say something!?”  
“You were interested in pretty boy, Kaidan Alenko!”  
“What? No, I….” Shepard sighed. “Why does everyone think I had a relationship with him? We’re just friends.”  
“What about before Ilos?”  
“We didn’t do anything! We talked about Ash. Yeah, he flirted with me, but so did Liara.”  
“Oh.”  
“Oh? Is that all you have to say?”  
“What do you want me to say, Shepard? You have always had a chance with me. You just never asked.”  
That is when tears began to fall from Shepard’s face. All this time, she could have been happy in the arms of her turian. Garrus saw how upset she was an grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his lap.  
“I’m here now, Kate.” He whispered. “And I still want you.”  
Shepard wrapped her arms around Garrus and smiled. “I want you, so very much, I want to be with you so badly it litterly hurts.”  
Garrus gently nuzzled her neck, his mandibles twitching. “If you can wait for me for another day, I would like to talk to Mordin for some advice. I don’t want to do anything to hurt you.”  
Shepard looked up at him with a frown. “I don’t think I can wait.”  
Garrus purred as Shepard ran her hands over his fringe. “I know, but it’s the only option. I would hate myself if I hurt you.”  
“Okay Vakarian you win, but can I at least stay here with you tonight?”  
“Wouldn’t you rather sleep in your own bed?”  
Shepard shook her head as she lay down next to Garrus, her head resting on his plated chest. “I want to be right here.”  
Garrus nodded as he ran his talons over her back gently. “Alright then.”  
There was a moment of silent before Shepard lifted her head to look at her turian.  
“Thank you for saving me from Purgatory.”  
“I’ll always have your back, Shepard. I won’t leave you behind again.”  
Shepard smiled as she placed her head back on his chest. She wasn’t dreaming this time, he was really with her, and she can finally sleep in peace.  
~The End~


End file.
